


Decision

by karaokegal



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie's side of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to [Honeymoon](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/1472434.html)

“Will you at least think about it?”

It wasn’t like she had much choice now, did she? Sam had basically dropped this gigantic _thing_ on her doorstep and then left her to “think” about it. 

How was she supposed to “think” about the fact that Sam and Gene were…

She shook her head again, still trying to get her mind around the idea. It shouldn’t be that hard. She was a modern woman. She’d taken psychology courses. She knew all about the Kinsey report. Lots of men did…well that was part of the problem. What did they do exactly? 

It seemed fairly obvious, she supposed. There were hands and mouths and…that’s where her imagination stopped. Did men really do that? There? Not very sanitary, was it, she thought, knowing how ludicrous it was to be worried about hygiene where her fiancee had just admitted to having intimate relations with their boss. 

No, she reminded herself, that’s not what he said at all. He said he was fucking Gene Hunt. He’d used the word deliberately, she assumed, because Sam never talked that way. Even when they were actually fucking. He’d said it to make a point. Either to make sure she believed him or to show that it was different than when he made love to her. 

It wasn’t that she felt hurt or betrayed. She might later, but now it was just shock. Maybe because of what he’d said immediately afterwards. 

She’d actually started laughing. 

“I thought you weren’t playing madman anymore, Sam. Because if you think that is ever going to happen, you are out of your mind.”

“Will you at least think about it?”

And here she was. Thinking about it. In bed. In her nightie, the same one she liked to wear because Sam had given it to her and it had a nice bit of rough lace over the nipples. 

Would Gene like to see her that way? Would she want him to? It was one of those things she’d never let herself think on before. It was the kind of the thing the Guv might joke about in front of the boys, just to embarrass her, but what if it actually happened? Would he still talk about it? 

The more she tried to think, the less she was able to focus. 

Sam had asked her to think about it. All three of them. Together. Right. The Guv in bed. Naked as a jaybird. She couldn’t see it. He wore his clothes like armour, especially his coat. 

Never mind naked. Or _fucking_. Things had to start somewhere. How about kissing? She knew Sam was a good kisser. There were times she wanted to just keep the kissing going all night. Such soft lips. So what would it be like if Sam kissed Gene? Gene would level him with one punch and call him a pervert, of course. 

What if he didn’t? What if he kissed back? What if he kissed back really hard? 

OH! That was interesting. She liked that. It was…interesting. Interesting in a way that made her rub her thighs tightly together and turn over in bed making sure the lace rubbed over her nipples. 

What if Sam tried to get a little tongue in there? 

NO! Too much. She just couldn’t. No. Not yet. 

Better idea…”Hello Sam. Oh sorry, Guv. Didn’t realise you were in here. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” 

“Not interrupting at all, Cartwright.”

NO! Gene would be pissed off, no matter what. 

“What the hell is it, Cartwright? Can’t you learn to bloody well knock?” 

“Oh come on, Gene…”

That’s right. It was always Sam protecting her from Gene, but now it was him wanting to share her. So he’d just start kissing her right there in front of Gene and….

“Come on, Tyler, why not give a real man a chance.” 

“Oh, you think you’re the real man in the room.” 

Gene was taking her by the shoulders, turning her around and planting one on her. He’d taste a bit like  
whiskey and cigarettes, wouldn’t he? She wrinkled her nose, but she found her hands moving between her legs and it turn out that things were getting quite a bit damp down there. Just from the idea of kissing Gene Hunt. 

Sam moved in back and kissed her neck, her shoulders, and that spot behind her ear. Then he asked if she wanted him to stop.

“NO!” 

She didn’t want it to stop, not even now that Gene was pushing his tongue into her mouth and Sam had his hands inside her blouse and the two of them were squeezing her together, making her feel breathless and a little dizzy. Someone’s hand was working its way under her waistband and into her panties, Gene’s most likely; a big hand, touching her, cupping her...he’d call it her muff wouldn’t he? Call her some pretty dirty names for letting him do it. Way worse than anything he’d already said in front of the lads. 

“Do you like that, you dirty little tart. Looking forward to taking us both are you?”

Was she? Gene in front of her, Sam in the back? Pressing against her. Pressing _into_ her? Three of them all together? That’s what Sam wanted, so maybe it was what she wanted too. 

Gene had his finger inside, moving around. He wouldn’t know the right place, she imagined, but she did. She knew just where to press, and just how to hold her breath while she thought of Gene’s finger inside her and Sam’s hands squeezing her nipples and Sam’s hot breath and Gene’s dirty mouth and if she pressed right there, right there and held it….

Oh dear! 

She’d certainly managed to break out in a sweat while doing her thinking. If she didn’t take a shower before she went out, dogs would be following her in the street. 

At least she could ring up Sam and tell him that was willing to give it a go. It was both true and safe. 

Annie might be willing to share Sam, but Gene never would.


End file.
